


Arcilla

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama no sabe a cuántos grado se cuece la arcilla. Nunca se lo ha preguntado a Oikawa, pero piensa que si tuviera que hacer un aproximado, diría que a más de 100°. Así de elevado como la temperatura del contrario cuando hacen el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gus/gifts).



> Hey~. Aquí Swei con una viñeta rápida. Tiene una historia bastante curiosa: como hago roleplay (ahora informalmente), una vez hice un AU con Gus (mi querida parter a quien va dedicado esto), donde Kageyama era fotógrafo y Oikawa estudiante de Artes Visuales enfocado a la escultura. Inicio conflictivo, sexo, celos, BokuAka y un sinfín de cosas más que fueron maravillosas y que, hablando con ella un día de éstos, salieron a colación y me dieron feels a más no poder. Aunque nos dieron ganas, no creo (al menos desde mi mano) que se vaya a escribir el fic completo. Sin más, espero que les guste.

La luz mortecina se cuela por entre las cortinas vaporosas que ondula el viento. El pequeño cuarto huele a tierra húmeda, madera agria y cobre perfectamente mezclado en el ambiente. El sentido de los bocetos queda desperdigado sobre la estera entre los restos de papel periódico y carboncillo triturado por los pies. El aceite de linaza escurre en una esquina, avanzando con pesadez y su peculiar aroma bohemio. La imagen de Kageyama toma forma bajo sus dedos. Las líneas del abdomen, el hueco del ombligo, la protuberancia de los pezones al centro de cada pectoral; los surcos de las costillas que se adivinan en la piel. 

            A Oikawa le gustan estos momentos: ambos en medio de su pequeño estudio; sobre la tarima de madera, de espaldas al ventanal que disfraza la calle. Le gusta su desnudez y la desnudez ajena, tomar a ese joven fotógrafo que tiene como amante por la espalda, con el pretexto de familiarizarse con su cuerpo para facilitar el trabajo sobre la arcilla.  Kageyama no se queja, no opone resistencia tampoco. Se deja envolver en ese silencio cargado de erotismo y adoración que le profesa el otro a través de las manos. Si cierra los ojos, se descubre imaginándose como un montón de material de trabajo al que da forma el autor que lo modela. Siente que puede ver únicamente cuando Oikawa besa sus párpados, que puede oír sólo cuando acaricia sus orejas. Sabe que puede hablar cuando sus bocas se unen pausadamente. Es así como se va construyendo. Luego, cuando está por completo formado, se siente como la cera perdida que escapa del bronce, derritiéndose con el calor del que lo provee el castaño.

            Tooru se considera, durante esos momentos, uno de esos hombres que se ha enamorado de una estatua pálida y perfecta, de cabello recubierto de azabache y ojos de zafiro. Sólo que se mueve, ama, se encarga de revolver su cabello entre sus dedos cuando el placer comienza a superarlo. Piensa que le gustaría darle un regalo al menor; o tal vez darse uno a sí mismo. Piensa en que sería increíble poner una cámara y fotografiarse en ese espacio, abrazados como modelos de una clase de dibujo. Piensa también que algún día deberían de intercambiar papeles, de modo que Kageyama modele la arcilla y él dispare el obturador hacia su rostro.

            Mientras tumba el cuerpo del menor sobre el suelo recubierto de manchas de óleo y tinta china, recuerda la primera vez que le perteneció de esa manera. La noche en la exposición de fotografía, las copas de vino que desaparecieron en los delicados labios del autor. Las tarjetas que él recibió como su modelo y que todavía descansan dentro de un cajón. Le besa el cuello como la primera vez y Kageyama suspira, cierra los ojos para perderse en aquél atardecer frente al templo, en las ojeras de cansancio de Tooru, en el peso exacto de su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro al interior del metro. Gime en voz baja cuando esos labios que han sido víctimas de constantes close up’s aprisionan uno de sus pezones. Pasa saliva como si aquello saciase el ardor en su garganta. Las manos grandes que conoce a la perfección se deslizan por sus piernas.

            Oikawa ya no desciende más. Vuelve a incorporarse hasta quedar frente a frente, mirando los ojos de Tobio que lo observan por entre los párpados que amenazan con cerrarse. Siente sus brazos envolviendo su cuello antes de atraerlo para besarlo con pasión. Ese fuego que lo invade desde la boca debe ser naranja, se dice. Tal vez porque es el color favorito del pelinegro o simplemente porque la calidez del mismo le recuerda a él. No lo sabe, pero está seguro de que si es así, él debe ser de color azul. Sería rojo si él fuera verde; sería verde si él fuera rojo. Amarillo o morado, los contrapuestos que, como ellos, se atraen y complementan. Lo dice la forma en la que sus piernas se enredan en su cintura, su voz llamándolo con aire enfebrecido. Lo dice la manera en la que su sexo encaja en el cuerpo ajeno, la sonoridad de sus jadeos calentando el estudio.

            A nadie va a importarle que en la alacena sólo haya panes de leche y un sinfín de papeles arrugados de conquistas que pasaron por el sofá de Tooru, o que el estudio de Tobio parezca más un departamento desordenado. No importa que mañana vuelvan a toparse con Akaashi o con Bokuto, el molesto compañero de la facultad. No importa que en una semana o en un mes el mayor deba posar desnudo frente a otros ojos o que en un año el pelinegro deba de ir a exponer a otro país. No importa que Irihata sea expresionista y Bokuto abstracto. No importa que Warhol y Duchamp hayan matado al arte. No importa que Yoko Ono haya revolucionado el performance o que Yayoi Kusama parezca un poco loca. No importa que no haya trabajo para los artistas visuales. No importa el joven de la tienda de conveniencia a quien Tooru nunca va a llamar, o Hinata que se muere todavía por el amor de Kageyama. No importa nada fuera de ese estudio donde los cuerpos se mecen al son de una canción que ellos mismos se han inventado.

            [Imagina cómo se siente la eternidad en una fotografía. La inmortalidad de la escultura de cobre. Ese “para siempre” silencioso es el que ambos comparten con un beso.]

* * *

 

 

Luego de un rato, el cuerpo de Tobio descansa sobre el del castaño. La tarde ya ha terminado y ellos no saben cuánto tiempo le han dedicado a amarse. El menor siente todavía la intimidad de Tooru en su interior, pero no se mueve. Le basta con dejarse llevar por las caricias del mayor sobre su espalda, recorriendo cada una de las vértebras como si un par de pies siguieran una vereda.

Kageyama no sabe a cuántos grado se cuece la arcilla. Nunca se lo ha preguntado a Oikawa, pero piensa que si tuviera que hacer un aproximado, diría que a más de 100°. Así de elevado como la temperatura del contrario cuando hacen el amor. 

 


End file.
